Sword of Thunder
by Ladin
Summary: Three Blood Elves' struggle to become Paladins, there will be tragedy, and maybe romance between Eladra and someone later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

I looked up from my training to see Ariana Silverspark, our mentor, looking down at our small class. As she sat on her balcony surveying our progress, I saw a look of sadness cross her face. I wondered if it was that we weren't progressing enough, or if she was having a personal problem at home. She noticed me staring, and I immediately put my head down. After a while, I glanced around at the class surrounding me, Ladinderia, Eladra, Andras and me, Aiyanna. Andras was the only boy in our group, he had golden-red hair, sparking green eyes, a sense of humor… and was strong, good at pretty much, _any _bladed weapon. The tall, blonde girl that is standing beside me is Eladra, she is a shy, skinny girl, but also very strong, able to wield a full sized sword and shield, only weeks into practice! Next to Andras, there is Ladinderia, she is a snotty, self absorbed brat, who is always wearing beautiful dresses to training, just to impress him! I despise her, she is a beautiful, raven haired girl, with a small sculpted face. Eladra, who is my friend, would never flirt with him, even if she _did_ like him, but Lad, _ergh_, she just won't stop! Then, there's me, a long, auburn color haired girl, with a strong personality and a sense for right and wrong. The only weapon I've ever been good at is a small dagger in each hand. Ariana hates that I used two weapons, and is trying to get me used to two handed weapons. Two handed swords are working somewhat well, and Ariana just presented me with a very long, wooden practice weapon.

I was just sheathing my pathetic _attempt_ at a weapon, when I heard a musical voice from behind me. "Nice sword." It was Andras!

I quickly thought up an answer, but what I had worked out in my head was turned into, "Thanks, my humiliation level just upped five points." This made him laugh and I said, "Your weapons are equally impressive, thank you very much." I had finally found my brain, pushing this response out at the God-like being before me.

"Well, we should probably practice more, so we can get _real_ weapons." He said back to me.

"You and I? Wouldn't you rather practice with Lad?"

Andras chuckled and said, "Would _you_?" They laughed, and it was at this moment that Ladinderia walked up to him and hooked her arm around his. She glared at me, and, pointedly ignoring the me, said, "Well, Andras, what were you two talking about then, hmm?"

I replied, surliness creeping into my voice, "Actually Lad, we were just talking about… _you!_" She glanced up at Andras, and pouted up her bottom lip.

He sighed and said, "Me and Aiya were just about to go practice." I gave him a pained look and he replied with a helpless shrug.

Ladinderia's face brightened and she clung on to him, saying, "Ooh, could I join you?" I need training too!" I knew that she didn't, seeing as she could already beat three of the four warriors in their class; excepting me.

I said, directing it to Andras, "Of course you may, _this_ time." I put a lingering emphasis on the "This" and he gave me an understanding look, while Lad jumped up and retrieved her wooden sword and shield, almost giddy with anticipation. I was pretty sure she was feeling exact same excitement as I was when he asked _me_ to practice. I was unhappy, but I knew that having an anger source would help me to fight. The only reason that I had been able to beat her before, is that she was flirting excessively that day, and it was really getting on my nerves. After I had defeated her, Ariana had congratulated me, but that was then, so, we, all three of us, walked over to a small grassy patch of ground and decided who would go first.

I said, "Well, could I duel Ladinderia first?" I thought that I should probably get this over with. As I stood up, I unsheathed my sword in a small, smooth graceful movement. I grinned with satisfaction as I saw Lad with worry crossing her face. I set my hands in the correct position that Ariana had taught me, and waited for my opponent. Lad was very disoriented and was fumbling with her weapons, she had finally gotten her shield on correctly and poised in her battle stance. I sat in my defensive stance until, as expected, she charged me. I blocked her sword in a parry, then ducked to avoid her swinging shield, I then neglected blocking her sword swinging at my legs, and grimaced, knowing that the hit would end up as a long bruise across my knees. I then blocked another thrust, and flipped her over my right shoulder. Lad landed on her back, and I placed my wooden point to the soft flesh of her neck, "Dead." I said, panting with exhaustion. Andras clapped from a little ways off and I bowed, a silly, dramatic bow, but it made him laugh; and helped Ladinderia to her feet.

I said, "Good job." NOT! I thought to myself as she stomped over to Andras. I sat on Andras's shirt; which he so kindly laid out for me, and watched Lad and him duel. Their fight looked more like a dance, I didn't like Ladinderia, but, I had to give her credit for looking like she was a ballet dancer; even when she was fighting. I whistled my approval as Andras swiped at Lad, and smacked her hard in her ribs with the flat of his sword. She glared at me, giving Andras yet another chance to swing at her. She lifted her sword in a parry, and slid her sword down his "blade" and gave his knuckles a loud smack, he grunted in pain, and doubled his efforts in trying to win the duel. They sparred for a good twenty minutes, until, finally, Ladinderia jabbed him in the chest, and said, "Dead." Then, she slid her wooden sword into the sheath and said, "I am never practicing with you again!" I gave her a fake pained look and said, "oh, but I so enjoyed your face when you _lost_." She gaped at me in amazement, obviously never being insulted _had_ had an impact on her. She got so angry that she pulled out her weapon and made to jab me with it; she would have succeeded too, if Andras hadn't stuck out his sword and blocked the strong thrust. She looked up at him, and clearly outraged said, "What do you think you're doing! You are standing up for _her_?!"

He replied calmly, "Yes, Yes I am."

She stomped away, screaming and crying, until she tripped in a small mole hill, that was sticking up out of the ground. I struggled to keep in a laugh when she stood up, covered in dirt, and kept stomping toward the mansion that we called home for the duration of our training. As soon as she was out of hearing range, Andras and I looked at each other, and doubled over laughing.

He said, "I almost beat her too! That would have made her really mad!"

I replied by saying, with false formality, "Would you like to commence with the training by dueling me, young sir?"

He grinned and said, "Why of course I would Miss." We grinned at each other, and stepped into the makeshift sparring ring, resuming our battle stances. We dueled four times, then, exhausted, raced each other to our rooms. Laughing the whole way, until we met Ariana walking down the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, people, Ladin here, hope you even _like_ this fanfiction, but... I had fun writing it anyway, so.

Ladin

* * *

Ariana stopped in her tracks as she saw us walking toward her, apparently finding what she set out to find.

"Thou are up far too late, Aiyanna Starbreak." She said to me in her majestic voice. "Andras Stormslinker. How did you come to allow young Aiyanna to stay up all night, let alone yourself?"

I stuttered and slipped as I replied, "I-it was my fault ma'am, we were training, and I fear the time got the better of us, I beg your forgiveness." She looked down at me, as if she didn't believe what I had said, and glanced at Andras for confirmation. He nodded, and she sighed. I watched her as she glided over past Andras and, talking over her shoulder.

"I will let it go, if tomorrow you are ready and awake for practice." Once she was out of sight, I giggled and ran to my door, pushed aside the traditional cloth hanging, and slipped inside, leaving Andras stunned by Ariana's assumption that it was him who had kept us up late. I stripped down and picked up my silken sleeping cloth. It was a small tunic-like dress that fell down to my knees. I thought that I wasn't going to be wearing it while I was in training, but I am tired. I crawled into my bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

The next morning I awoke to the noises of swords clanging together, and I realized with dread that I had overslept. I rushed getting my clothes on, and ran down the steps, almost flying across the training field to Ariana. She glanced at me and smirked, obviously remembering our agreement. I looked around, and sure enough, there was Andras, dueling regretfully with Eladra. I was immediately struck with anger at not being awoken, and Ariana noticed my glare.

"Do not feel malice small one, I asked him to let you sleep." I nodded my acknowledgement, and turned to face her, ready to receive my punishment. She must have sensed my submissive behavior, for she said, "Do not worry, your punishment has been decided by your classmates, seeing as, it was their time that was wasted."

I replied in a small voice, "What is to be my punishment, Mentor?"

She turned her serious gaze to me and said, "You are to duel me, as chosen punishment, with real weapons." As I gaped in horror at my classmates, a young boy of about 8 brought a wicked blade to my side. I looked at the flamberge in awe, it was a two foot long blade, with large serrated edges, its hilt was a silver metal shaped as a roaring dragon; embedded with rubies, the end was a large crystal sphere. Ariana walked over to me and said, "This sword, Aiyanna, is the Majestic Sword of Light. Every student in the last 4,000 years has tried to wield it against their mentors; in fact, your own classmates have tried against me today, to no avail. They who wield the sword will be given great strength, given the know how to use it. The last person to wield this sword was _dudes Name. _He was the greatest warrior of all time. Now, do you accept this challenge, the challenge to wield the greatest sword in all history?" I rose to meet her, determination in my eyes.

"I do." She nodded her head, and we stepped into the training arena. I was startled as another young child stepped forward to clothe me in a small, metal breastplate and jerkin. I took my time in preparing, wary of my great opponent. My mentor stood not seven feet away, clothed in nothing but a stiff leather tunic and breeches. It was then, that I looked around; a small crowd had formed at the entrance, hoping to see the Majestic Sword of Light, finally given to a rightful possessor. I really hated to disappoint a crowd, but… I don't think I should wield a legendary sword! I don't even think I could beat Ariana with wooden weapons, let alone a legendary emblem! As I was thinking this, Ariana had stepped into the challenge square.

"Do you wish to begin Aiyanna Starbreak?" I froze, and barely managed to squeak, "I am ready, Mentor."

"Good, let's start." I braced in my defensive stance as she did the same.

We faced one another for a while, until… I faked a lunge toward her, making her drop her position. I then swung to the left, hoping to catch her on the side, she easily blocked the blow, and as soon as our blades touched, I felt the blade come alive in my hands. Despite the fact hat I was still awakening from my deep slumber, I found new strength, resonating from the amazing weapon. My body just sat and watched as I performed a complicated, dizzying routine, nicking Ariana on the cheek, thigh, and ankle, but not finishing her off yet. I started as she threw back an equally harsh procedure, but, unbelievably, I blocked all of her thrusts and swings. Then, seemingly easy, I spun, in circles, to create a swirling, dangerous, impenetrable shield. I could sense the apprehension in the spectators, watching as I performed legendary, forgotten move, after move, until, finally coming out of my spin, I kicked Ariana in her stomach, knocking her to the ground with the momentum. I then glided gracefully over to my mentor, and placed the tip of my sword to the crook of her heavily breathing neck and whispered, "Dead."

Ariana and I gasped in unison as the crowd burst into amazed cheers. My classmates gaped in awe, before sprinting to my side, and hugging me. The only two people who didn't rejoice the finally found "hero" were Ladinderia Firesparrer, and Ariana Silverspark. I just stood there, as my friends and family were hugging me, still in shock that i had beaten the most amazing Paladin in Silvermoon, and with a foreign blade at hand. I dropped the flamberge to the ground and sat beside it, overcome with a wave of exhaustion. I knew then and there, that the sword's energy had left me. Ariana was just sitting there looking awed when I saw my father come up beside her, talking in a hushed tone. I strained my ears to hear their conversation, "_Ariana, I wanted to thank you for training my girl, and, obviously, she is getting good!" _She replied in a surly voice, "I am honored to be the mentor of such a, _Wonderful_, student." My father beamed, obviously missing the sarcasm, and clapped his and on my mentor's shoulder. I flinched, knowing that she wouldn't like that, but, surprisingly, she smiled at my father, and started walking toward me. I stood and grinned at her, "I did good, yes?" She nodded her head, and i knew that she was still angry at losing to a seventeen year old. I felt kind of bad for her, but... just think about it, I had beaten her! Once every one was done congratulating me, Ariana walked over to me with a scarlet-colored sword sheath, it was of the finest make, with small studs running down the sides and dragon horns where the flamberge would rest. I stared in awe, as everyone else did, as Ariana handed me the sword and sheath. I, with a serious look on my face, held the sword up, and brought it down into the sheath with a clang...

* * *

WOO HOO, End of chapter two!!


End file.
